combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gun Emporium (Beta)
The Gun Emporium Beta was the precursor to the Gun Emporium which in turn is the precursor to The Emporium . Maintained by Bubba, the GE:B was a unique game feature that allowed players to combine (obtained) weapon parts to create their own unique weaponry. Overview Once you're ready to create a new weapon or customize an old one, head over to the Emporium. On the right side you'll see three buttons that give you access to all the functions of the Emporium. 'Forge' ' ' In this part of the Emporium, you can use Forging Hardware (FH) to take a GP or NX-Standard weapon and turn it into something you can only get at the Emporium. To use the Forge: *Select the "Weapon" tab from the "Forging Inventory" window on the lower right of your screen. *Select the weapon you'd like to use in the Forge and move it to the Weapon slot in the Forging menu. *Only certain weapons can be used in the Forge. However any weapon displayed in the Forging inventory window is eligible to be forged. *Click on the "Auto-Complete" button. If you have enough of the right types of FH you'll see what you will be able to create in the Expected Result window. *Experiment with FH and amounts of FH to see what guns are available! *Click the "Forge" button to create your new weapon! *'HINT:' To start, try using an Anaconda Silver with 6 FH - Replica Pallets. The Customization section of the Emporium will allow you to add special customization components to some existing weapons which will alter some aspect of their stats. 'Customize' To Customize a weapon: *Select the "weapon" tab from the "Customization Inventory" window on the lower right of your screen. *Select the weapon you'd like to Customize and double-click it to add it to the Weapon slot in the Customization Menu. *Only certain weapons can be Customized. However any weapon displayed in the Customization Inventory window is eligible to be Customized. *Eligible weapons will have a number of "customization slots." These slots determine how many customizations can be placed on a weapon. Warning! Whether or not a customization succeeds or fails, the customization slot will be used up. *Select the "Customization Items" tab in the Customization Inventory window. *Select the customization component you would like to use on your selected weapon. *The "Customization Results" window will display which of the weapon's stats will change should the customization succeed. *Customization Items will raise some stats and lower others, so be careful about what you change about your weapon. *Click the "Customize" button to Customize your weapon! *Note the probability of success is displayed in the upper right next to your weapon. Failure results in the loss of the Customization Item and the Customization Slot. You will not lose the original weapon. 'Jobs' Jobs are special tasks that you can perform during Combat Arms play sessions to earn items like Forging Hardware. The display will indicate the name of the Job, the requirements for fulfilling it, and how close you are to completing the task. *To accept a Job, simply click on the "Job" button. The Job list on the upper right hand will show you a list of all Jobs currently available to you. Jobs that are completed will say Complete, and those that are accepted but not yet complete will say "In Progress". *You can observe the progress of your jobs by opening up the Character Information window and clicking on the Jobs tab. *Return to the Jobs menu of the Gun Emporium when you have completed the job's requirements. Select the completed job and click the "Finish" button to accept your reward. Roulette (BETA) Any time you complete a Combat Arms match that fulfills the following criteria, you'll see the Roulette Wheel pop up. *'Note:' Fireteam matches cannot trigger a Roulette spin. How to use the Roulette Wheel: *Shoot one of the 12 spots on the outside of the wheel. Note: If you don't select a spot within ten seconds, one will be selected randomly. *The Roulette Wheel will spin. *You'll win whatever item that ends up next to your selected spot. Weapon Hardware are advanced components that you'll use in the Emporium to modify GP and NX-Standard weapons. Use it or lose it? Not here. Weapon Hardware will remain available to you until you use it on a weapon. Gun components come in two types: *'Forging Hardware': These components can be used in the Forge to transform a GP or NX-Standard weapon into a special weapon found nowhere else in Combat Arms. *[[Customization Items|'Customization Items']] : These components can be used to customize existing weapons. these components have a chance of improving the weapon's base characteristics. Forging Combinations Check List of Forged Guns and List of Forgeable Weapons. Trivia *It was first speculated to be a place where you can offer up different weapons (with various durations) for trade (like the MTS). #Instead, it become more like the Scrolling/Forging feature in other Nexon games such as MapleStory.﻿ *An early post by a Forum enlightener (http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/6990557.aspx) suggested that the GE would not be a trading area, but rather, a customization zone. *The revolver seen in the segment above has been added into the game as the "C1851N Pistol". *General G in the April State of the Game update has confirmed that the Gun Emporium is a place that would "allow players to combine weapons into brand new guns that cannot be acquired in any other way." (The questions still stand; "Why did they name it the Gun Emporium?" and "Is there more to the Gun Emporium than they are letting on?") However, weapon combination was not possible until the final release of the Gun Emporium. *Many people now knowing how the gun emporium works, some assume that its like the scrolling - forging method from Nexon's game MapleStory. *Permanent weapons'' could not'' be forged with the original Gun Emporium, because it was seemingly unfair that players could permanently morph their weapon into something superior. #However, permanent weapons were able to be modified because of the high rate of failure. *Some players think that the Gun Emporium was rigged since it was almost impossible to modify and customize a weapon successfully. *As a sign of good-will, every weapon prior to the final release of the Gun Emporium which had failed slots had been repaired, allowing them to be customizable again. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic Category:Confirmed Content Category:Historical